It Came To California
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Crossover between SPN/BTVS/IT. The winchesters investigate some mysterious deaths in Sunnydale California involving a Killer Clown called simply 'It'. Takes place in series 2 SPN and during series 3 BTVS in the episode Homecoming.
1. I think I found us a job

Persephone TinkerbellIt Came To California

It Came To California

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural, Buffy The Vampire Slayer or It by Stephen King. I am not making any money from this fanfiction. It is for my own pleasure only.

Chapter 1- I think I Found Us A Job

Sam was sitting on his bed absentmindedly flicking through the channels on the TV when Dean came in brandishing a newspaper. "I think I found us a job Sammy" He's wearing that smug smirk of his, so Sam knows he's in for a hard time. He sighed, getting up from the bed and cracking his spine back into place. What could have Dean so excited. Sam takes the paper from Dean's hand and looked down at the pages spotting the ring around one of the articles. 'Local boys face murder charge' So what? Some local kids had pushed some guy into a canal. What was so special about that. He threw the paper down onto the bed. "What are you on about Dean? People kill each other all the time, It doesn't mean it's our kind of thing". Great, Dean thought, Sam hadn't even bothered to read the article all the way through. He picked up the paper and shoved it back at Sam. "Keep reading Sam, it gets really weird." Sam kept reading. The article went on to describe the problems the police where having with the case. One of the boys it seems claimed that although they had pushed the man into the canal, he had actually been killed by an unidentified man, one who apparently had bitten and ripped apart the man, and was dressed as... Sam froze. Come on this couldn't be real. No wonder Dean was in such a good mood. Any excuse to torture Sam. "You have got to be kidding me Dean, there is no way we are going to investigate this." Dean grinned, he'd found it then. "It sounds interesting Sammy, we've looked into less. And besides we haven't had a job in weeks. I'm bored." He didn't think there was anything to it really, he just wanted to make Sam squirm. "No way! There is no way I am going to look into another Killer Clown case! Not a chance in hell!" Dean threw himself down onto his own bed laughing. "Alright, Alright. If you don't want to, we won't go." His laughter however was cut short when Sam threw the newspaper at him.

Later on the Winchesters sat on their beds, with cartons of Chinese on their laps. They still didn't have a job. So they had decided to stay in the motel for a while. Although he hated the idea, Sam had found himself becoming more and more curious about the article that Dean had found that day. It wasn't unusual for a suspect to come up with some mystery man to blame for a murder, but why then were the police so worried about the claim. Could it be that more than one of the suspects mentioned the clown, especially as they had been questioned separately. Had an external witness seen the clown. He tried to stop himself thinking like this. They weren't going to look into it. Dean had only mentioned it to torment him. So why couldn't his mind let it go. Dean watched Sam out of the corner of his eye. He could see the wheels turning in Sam's brain. To be honest the article had stuck in his mind as well. He had been wondering why he was drawn to it in the first place. Normally he wouldn't have bothered to read that far into it, like Sam had done on his first reading. As a hunter Dean relied on his instincts, so now he wondered if there was something in it after all. It was obvious that Sam was thinking along the same lines so he was not surprised when Sam finally asked the question on his mind. "So where was this clown thing anyway?" Dean picked up the discarded paper. "Sunnydale California"

1


	2. Killer clown?

Persephone TinkerbellIt Came To California

Chapter 2- A Killer Clown?

Buffy and Faith were training. Faith had made it her responsibility to cheer Buffy up. Unfortunately Buffy didn't enjoy violence as much as Faith did. It was all that dick Scott's fault. He had broken up with Buffy this morning, after asking her to the Homecoming dance a couple of days ago. Cordelia hadn't helped matters. All she had to do was let Buffy know that it was picture day for the year book. Personally Faith didn't see what the big problem was. Why was the yearbook such a big deal? She wasn't in it. She couldn't see why school was such a big deal to Buffy. Neither of them needed to fit in here really, they were here to kill vampires and that was fun. Why did they need anything else? But Buffy was upset about it so it was Faith's job to take her mind off it. They had been sparing for quite a while now. It was obvious that Buffy wasn't really into it. She wanted to leave. Faith was just about to suggest they stop when Giles came in.

"Is that the newspaper?" Faith asked as the watcher made his way towards them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Buffy was still fidgety. She had been distracted a lot recently. Faith made a mental note to spend more time with Buffy. Something was wrong and she was going to find out what. "The only thing was this article about the murder at the fair" Giles brought her back to what they were supposed to be doing. "The canal thing?" Buffy asked. Wait a minute, since when was there a canal in Sunnydale? Took the paper and looked at it closely "Why is this a slaying issue Giles? It says here the guys are up for murder. They even confessed to throwing the guy over the railing" She read on even as she spoke, wondering why Giles was so interested in the article. There was something at the end about a clown, but even that didn't sound like their kind of thing. She passed the paper to Buffy. "What do you think B?" Buffy looked at the paper with only a passing interest. "Looks like some guy trying to get away with murder. Not everything that happens in this town is supernatural Giles". Usually Giles would argue his point but it seems even he could tell Buffy was distracted so he let it go. Together they watched Buffy stride out of the room.

Buffy was distracted. She knew the others had noticed, but she didn't care. This week had been terrible. First she had finally told Angel about Scott, only to be dumped by him the next day. Now she discovered that she had missed picture day. She wasn't in the yearbook. It was like she didn't exist. Which was exactly how she was feeling. Why did this always happen to her. No wait, she knew the answer to that one. It was because she was the Slayer. It was because she spent her whole life fighting evil instead of doing anything an ordinary high school student did. Well that was going to change. She was going to prove she wasn't invisible. She was going to prove to Cordelia that she could do what Cordy spent her life doing. She was going to win the popularity contest and prove that she was more than just The Slayer. She was Buffy. Faith and Giles hadn't helped. Trying to distract her with Slayer duties. Why would she want to chase after imaginary killer clown anyway. It was odd though, why would some kid come up with a killer clown? Why not a homeless guy? Or a non descript mystery man? Why a clown? Maybe there was something to it after all.

1


	3. It's Back

Chapter 3- It's Back

Michael Hanlon read the article through one more time. He didn't want to believe it. He had moved to California to get away from this. Sure Sunnydale wasn't perfect. It had a pretty high mortality rate. But there was one thing it had never had before, it had never had It. He had moved to Sunnydale a few months ago to escape the memories, to escape the constant reminders of his childhood. Now here he was reading this. There was no mistaking It. It was here. He couldn't help but wonder whether it was here because of him. He had done enough research to know that It had never left Derry Maine before. It had been there for centuries, coming to the surface every 26 years. But now It was here in California. The timing was right. The MO was the same as before. They had been so sure that it was dead. Maybe that's why it had followed him here. It wanted revenge for how they had hurt It before. He would have to call them. They would come. They had to come. They couldn't let this happen again.

They would need help this time. He didn't know many people here in Sunnydale. But he did know one person. Someone who was used to this sort of thing. Someone in the business you might say. He put the paper down and turned on his computer. He would call them later. Firstly he would contact a professional. Even if he couldn't help himself, he would know someone who could. He found the address and wrote the email. He had managed to obtain the police reports earlier in the day so he attached the documents and sent the email to Bobby Singer.


	4. We're Going To California

Persephone TinkerbellIt Came To California

Chapter 4- We're Going To California

Sam frowned as he read the email over. Bobby had forwarded it to them, explaining that he thought they were the only ones capable of taking on such an unusual case. Crap. He really didn't want to do it. But he knew he had to. "Dean!". Dean was in the bathroom, looking at his reflection probably. They were supposed to be going out to get some dinner. "What?". He hadn't even had the decency to leave the bathroom to answer him. "Dean! Come and look at this. Now!". Oh great. What the hell did Sam want now. He walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway. "What is it Sam?". Sam turned the laptop towards him and waited. Crap. He knew there was something about that article. Bobby's contact was sure this was something he had come across before. Some monster. Some monster that killed children no less. What fun this was going to be. He really hated it when a job involved children. "Fan-fucking-tastic!" he said. Knowing that Sam would be feeling even worse. When he had suggested the job in the first place he had thought there would be no need to pursue it. Now he wished he hadn't teased Sam about it.

"That's not all" Sam said as he opened the attachments. There were half a dozen police reports attached to the email. The first couple were the usual suspect interviews. The suspects talking about what the guy had done to deserve being thrown into the canal. Apparently all he had done was wear a stupid cardboard hat while walking with his boyfriend. Hardly a death sentence. Anyway there was nothing unusual about the statements. Yeah the suspects were obviously dicks but that was it. The third however was different. The third suspect was the one who claimed to have seen the clown. He claimed that the clown had dragged the guy Adrian Mellon out onto the bank and had bitten him. He claimed the clown had grinned up at him with shining silver eyes and bared teeth. 'Big teeth like the lion in the circus'. The next statement was from Adrian Mellon's Boyfriend Don Hagarty. It was his statement that had confirmed the clowns presence. He claimed that he to had seen the clown drag Adrian up the bank., but then it really got weird. He said that the clown had spoken to him. 'If you need help Don, help yourself to a balloon. They float. Down here we all float; pretty soon your friend will float too. Float with us Don'. He then claimed that the clown had pointed towards the bridge over the canal, which suddenly was filled with balloons. Thousands of balloons of different colours, all bearing the message that had been written on his lovers hat 'I Sunnydale'.

Crap Dean thought again. He looked over at his brother and saw the terror on his face. Sure they had been up against a killer clown before. But this was different. The Guy Hanlon had suggested in his email that he had fought this thing before. It had been killing children for centuries. If you took the witness statements to be true then this clown was something completely different. Dean couldn't think of any demon that could materialise balloons and read minds. He had called the witness by name. How the hell had he done that. This was going to be a hard one. At least Hanlon had done some of their research for them. They would have to go to Sunnydale and meet the guy. Interview the witness and suspects if possible. He would have to watch out for Sam on this one. "Well" he said finally "Looks like we're going to California"

1


	5. New Arrivals

Persephone TinkerbellIt Came To California

Chapter 5- New Arrivals

Faith was bored. She had just got back from her evening patrol with Buffy. Of course B had run off straight away, leaving her alone again. She flicked through the channels on the tiny TV wishing she had something to distract her from the emptiness of the room around her. She thought about the upcoming dance. She had been informed by Giles that she had to go. Sunnydale High functions had a reputation for supernatural activity and with Buffy being so distracted she may be needed. Wesley of course had tried to argue that he would be enough protection for the students but Giles had not taken him seriously. No one ever did, and with good reason. He was pathetic, swooning over Cordelia like a school boy.

It was then that she heard a car pull up. There weren't usually many guests at the motel, especially at this time of night. She noticed headlights sweeping past her window. That's odd. She knew for a fact that the Motel was practically deserted tonight, so why would someone choose to be on this side. She had chosen a room near the end, so that she could slip out on hunts without being noticed by other guests. Curiosity got the better of her. She had nothing else to do anyway, so she got up and looked out of her small window.

Parked in front of the very end room was one of the nicest cars she had ever seen. It was a slick black 1967 Chevy Impala. But getting out of it was something even nicer. Two gorgeous guys got out of the car. They were quite young, twenties maybe, and well built. She could think of one reason two gorgeous guys could be taking a room on the end in the middle of night, she grinned. Well, I'll be having good dreams tonight. But wait. The shorter of the two was opening the trunk of the car. Now they really had her attention. The trunk was customised as a personal arsenal. There were weapons of every kind in there, as well as some protection symbols she recognised, and some she didn't. Well, looks like they were in the business. There were free-lance hunters after all. Or were they on the other side of it. She had heard about the order of Taraka, the assassins. Could that be why they were here. She would have to watch them closely. Not too much of a chore she decided as she watched them make their way to their room. Not too much of a chore at all.

1


	6. Calling Them Back

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 6- Calling them Back

Mike Hanlon sat in the library looking through his address book. He couldn't put it off any longer. The Winchesters would be here soon. Bobby Singer had given his word on that. Apparently they are the best in the business. But they would still have to speak to the rest of the Losers Club. Mike was sure of that. And the only way that was going to happen was if he could bring them here. They had all made a promise all those years ago, if It ever came back. He only hoped that they would honour that promise now. Picking up the phone Mike dialled the first name on his list. Stanley Uris.

"Hi Stan, It's Mike."

"Well, I'll be damned! Mike! How did you..."

"Stan, Listen. It's back."

"Are you sure? Mike?"

"I'm sure. It's here in Sunnydale California"

"All right, I understand"

"Do you remember Stan?"

"Yes, yes."

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything... I"

"Stan?"

"I have the picture... I"

"Do you remember what we promised?"

"What?"

"Promise you'll come."

"No, I can't absolutely promise, that. But I'll consider it carefully. You know that..."

"People are dying Stan..."

"Oh"

"Children are going missing again, he's taking them. Don't you care about that?"

"Of course I do"

"Will you come?"

"Yes... Sure..."

"I'll see you soon Stan."

"Thank you... Bye Mike..."

"Bye"

Mike hung up with an uneasy mind. Stan hadn't sounded right. He hoped that he would come, and that the others wouldn't be so difficult to convince. He looked down at the number next on his list. Richard Tozier.

"Hi Rich?"

"Buona Sera! Who's this?"

" It's Mike, Mike Hanlon."

"Who?"

"Mike Hanlon, from Derry, do you remember?"

"Yeah. Sure I remember you."

"Rich. It's back"

"Back in Derry?"

"No, this time it's in California, Sunnydale California"

"Sunnydale."

"How much do you remember, Rich?"

"Very Little... Enough I suppose."

"Will you come?"

"I'll Come."

Mike sat for a while listening to the dialling tone on the telephone. Richie would come. Surely the rest would follow. He hadn't even had to convince Rich. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He was sure that he would take some convincing, if it wasn't happening in his town, promise or not. Eventually he hung up the phone and went to the next number on his list. Ben Hanscome.

"Haystack, it's me Mike"

"..."

"Ben? Ben are you there?"

"Mike?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen. It's come back."

"In Derry?"

"No, Sunnydale California. How much do you remember?"

"..."

"How much do you remember?"

"Very little, almost nothing"

"Will you come?"

"I'll come"

Mike wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed that his old friends were going to help him with this. He hadn't seen any of them in years and yet how could he ask them to risk their lives to save a town they had never visited. Talking to them after so many years was harder than he expected. Ben had seemed so distracted, sort of half there. But what else could he do? They needed to be here. Now, Eddie Kaspbrack

"Eddie, it's Mike"

"Mike?"

"Mike Hanlon."

"Mike, How are you?"

"I'm Fine Eddie. Listen. It's back."

"It, No!"

"It's in California, a town called Sunnydale"

"California? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot. Bits and pieces."

"Will you come?"

"I'll come"

Next on the list was Beverly Rogun, formally Beverly Marsh. She was a designer now. They were all successful, his childhood friends. Whereas he was a librarian. But that's the price he paid to remember. He remembered everything from their childhood whereas it was obvious that the others had forgotten almost everything. He tried Beverly several times before he managed to get through. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard her voice.

"Hello"

"Beverly It's Mike Hanlon."

"Who?"

"Mike Hanlon, Remember me?"

"Mike Hanlon. Of course I remember. How are you?"

"Fine. Are you sitting down?"

"Mike what's wrong?"

"It's come back, Beverly. It's come back."

"No!"

"Remember your promise"

"I remember Mike, I remember. I'll come to Derry as fast as I can."

"It's not in Derry anymore. It's in Sunnydale California. Will you come?"

"I'll come."

There was only one person left to call. Bill Denbrough. Bill had become the leader of their little group. He had been the first to see It. The first to experience the horror it could cause when he had lost his Brother. He had been the one to make them all promise to come back if It did. But still, this call would be the hardest. Mike had found a photograph at one of the crime scenes while he was hanging around. The photograph had been of Georgie Denbrough.

"Bill is that you?"

"Sorry fella, do I know you?"

"This is Mike Hanlon, from Derry."

"Sorry, Mike, for a minute there..."

"You didn't know who I was."

"For a minute there I didn't."

"Bill, It's back."

"You're s-s-sure?"

"Yeah, I found a photograph... of George. Here in Sunnydale"

"George"

"Will you come Bill?"

"I'll come"

4


	7. WHy We're Here

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 7- Why we're here

The Winchesters were going over all of the information they had been sent when there was a knock on the door. Sam stood up from his place at the table to answer the door, while Dean continued to read the police report spread out on his lap. On the other side of the door was a tall black man with greying hair wearing a long coat and a scarf. "Are you the Winchester Brothers?" he asked before stepping inside. Mike Hanlon, Dean thought as he stood to greet the man. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. Bobby Singer sent us." The man seamed to relax then. "Thank God." He said sitting down.

They sat for a while looking at each other before anyone spoke. "What exactly are we doing here Mr Hanlon?" Sam asked eventually. He really hoped that it was all a big joke. He had no desire to face another Killer Clown. Even Dean wasn't enjoying the idea as much as he had done before. Mike opened up a briefcase and took out a large stack of documents. "This is all there is on the other murders." He removed another smaller stack of papers putting them down on the small table. "And these are all the recent disappearances apart from the death of Adrian Mellon all of them involve children" Dean's stomach dropped at that. Children. Whatever this thing was it was killing kids.

Mike then went on to explain what he had seen in Sunnydale as well as all that he had seen as a child. He also explained that the others were on their way here to help in any way that they could. Sam and Dean agreed to meet Mike and the others the next night at the library to discuss the case. When Mike finally left Sam dropped his head into his hands and fell backwards onto his bed. Great. Just great. There really was a killer clown on the loose, and it was like nothing they had ever faced before. They had a lot of research to do.

1


	8. Watching The Winchesters

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 8- Watching The Winchesters

Faith stood in her tiny room looking around in annoyance. Why did she agree to go this stupid thing anyway. She had absolutely nothing to wear, she wasn't going to enjoy it, and she would have to listen to all the idiots at that stupid school. Really, she had no idea why Buffy still bothered with school at all. The ringing of the phone snapped her out of her daydream. "Hello"

"Hi Faith, it's Willow"

"Hi Red, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to run something by you."

"Shoot"

"Well, I was just thinking about how Buffy and Cordelia have been acting recently."

"Yeah"

"Well, I think we have to do something about it."

"Uh huh"

"So I was thinking, why don't we leave them alone in the limo to sort things out on the way to the dance, and we can all get a taxi or something"

"Sure."

"you're really Ok with that."

"Yeah why not, it beats listening to them bitch at each other the whole way."

"OK, I'll see you later"

"OK, bye"

Faith hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. Did it really matter in the long run anyway. What did it matter which one of them got crowned. OK, enough of this teenage girl stuff. Let Buffy worry about her friends and the dance and whatever, what she needed right now was something to kill.

She looked out of the window and grinned. Well, well, it looked like the two cuties from a few doors down were hanging around that car of theirs. Hmm, they really were easy on the eyes. She still hadn't managed to figure out what side they were on, but at the moment she couldn't care less, she was perfectly fine watching them. As she watched the shorter of the two unlocked the trunk of the car and started to remove some of the weapons stored there. It seems they had some plans for the evening. Faith stood up and made her way to her own collection of weapons. She would follow them and find out what they were up to. It's not like she had anything better to do anyway. If it turned out that they were hunters, she could give them a hand. If they worked for the other side she could stop them. Either way she would get to beat something up.

Returning to the window she watched as they locked the car and made their way out of the parking lot. Faith picked up her jacket and silently left her room. It wasn't often she got to do a bit of stalking. Tonight was going to be fun.

1


	9. Drawn To Sunnydale

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 9- Drawn to Sunnydale

Bill stood outside the Library building for a few minutes willing himself to go inside. This was it. Time to face the music. Time to jump straight back into this nightmare. It may not be the same town, but it was the same evil. It had to be. Mike was so sure. Eventually he opened the creaky wooden door and walked inside. The library was quiet. Bill looked around for a glimpse of Mike but his eyes caught something else first. A book, or rather a display of books. Gargoyle's Dance by Bill Denbrough, The Smile by Bill Denbrough, The Glowing by Bill Denbrough, and others. He grinned to himself.

In the centre of the library stood a large squared off area where the Librarians sat. One solitary librarian was still working away. Mike Hanlon. Bill strode over to the desk and caught Mike's eye. "I know how old I look" his old friend said standing up to greet him. They hugged briefly then Mike looked down at his watch. "We should go, the others will be arriving at the restaurant soon.

They had arranged to meet at a small Chinese restaurant on the main street. The plan was to enjoy something pleasant before getting down to business. Mike planned to tell the others about the Winchesters over dinner, before meeting the two brothers back in the library. As Mike and Bill made their way to the restaurant Bill noticed that there weren't many other people around. In fact Bill hadn't seen many people all day. Finally he decided to ask about it. "Mike, is it just me or do the people of Sunnydale not go out much." Mike nodded. "This isn't the first time strange things have been happening here in Sunnydale. It's just the first, that I've known what it is. Some people say that evil is drawn here, I don't know, but people mostly stay indoors, especially in the evenings."

Ben arrived at the restaurant to find himself the only one there. Noticing a couple of decanters on a side table he decided to pour himself a drink to steady his nerves. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Hanlon party." He looked up to see the speaker had a familiar face, Eddie.

"Eddie? Eddie Kaspbrack?"

"Haystack?"

"What happened to the rest of you?"

"Gone but not forgotten"

Just as they went to hug each other Mike and Bill arrived. The four stared at each other for a few seconds. None of them had seen each other in so long it was overwhelming. When the spell broke they finally approached one other. From the corner Richie watched them embrace. How could they be so calm. He was freaking out. But the others were just chatting away like old friends do. Didn't they realise why they were here. It had taken all of his courage to come here tonight. Were they that much stronger than him. Humour had always been his defence mechanism, it would just have to do one more time. He couldn't let them see him so worked up. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Time to face the music.

"Alright, who got bald, who got wrinkled, and how many of god's children got wings."

"Beep Beep Richie"

It was then that Beverly made her entrance. The room went silent as they all turned to look at her and the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. She could hardly keep herself walking through the onslaught. "What a bunch of handsome old men" but then it finally overwhelmed her. She fell forward in a faint.

After she regained consciousness Mike realised he couldn't put it off any longer. They weren't doing themselves any favours. They would have to talk about why they were here. It was a shame that Stan wasn't there, but he had a feeling that Stan wouldn't show at all that night. Something had seemed off after he spoke to him on the phone. He should just come out and say it. "Well, I suppose we all know why we're here..."

1


	10. Don’t You Want A Balloon?

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 10- Don't You Want A Balloon?

Sam and Dean let themselves into the Sunnydale Library to wait for 'The Losers Club'. They tried to make themselves comfortable when they found the building empty. Dean sat down and flicked through a magazine, but Sam started to pace. "Don't get yourself worked up, you'll only make things worse." Sam ignored his older brother. It was easy for him to say. How was he supposed to stay calm. They were sitting in an empty building waiting to be introduced to a group of adults who claimed that an evil clown monster thing had been killing children. There was no way this was going to go well.

Sam spun around suddenly. "What is it now?!" Dean asked agitated by Sam's inability to relax. "I thought I saw something." It was crazy but he thought he had seen someone standing on the gallery above them. "There is nothing there Sam. You're going to drive yourself crazy." He hated to admit it but Dean was right. If he couldn't cope now, how was he supposed to cope when they actually had work to do. These people were counting on them. They had to act like professionals. They had a reputation to uphold. Maybe if he had something to drink.

He jumped over the librarians desk and opened the fridge there. "tut tut, that's stealing Sammy." A crude gesture was all Dean got in response to his comment. Sam was to preoccupied for anything else. Dean watched his little brother for a while. He was worried. He knew this wouldn't be easy for Sam, but usually he didn't let things get to him this much. Even when they were investigating that carnival he hadn't been this bad. With a sigh Dean gave up on the magazine and dropped it back down onto the coffee table in front of him.

What the hell was that? Dean looked up into the gallery. He was sure he had seen something moving up there. And he could hear someone shuffling about. He stood up and removed the gun from the waist band of his jeans. Sam looked up at him questioning. He indicated to his little brother with his eyes and made his way towards the stairs.

Up on the gallery Dean searched for signs of life while Sam kept a look out down stairs. As he rounded one of the larger bookcases, Dean came across Pennywise. Sitting in one of the chairs looking at a newspaper was a tall white faced clown with large tufts of red hair and dark eyes. Pennywise sat up folding his newspaper and putting it down. As he stood up, Dean tracked the movement with his gun.

"Do you want a balloon Deano"

"Nah, I'm god thanks"

"They Float"

"I don't give a flying fuck"

"They all float"

Just then the door opened down stairs and Mike came in followed by five others. Dean looked down over the balcony, but when he looked back the clown was gone. Weird.

1


	11. Introductions

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 11- Introductions

Faith stood outside of Sunnydale's public library bored out of her skull. What were they doing here. The library closed ages ago. She had watched as one of the librarians let him and a small group of people in over an hour ago. Something was definitely going on. There hadn't been much movement going on inside the building so she presumed that they were all just talking in there. Faith was more than convinced that the two men from the motel were in the business now. Who else makes late night visits to the library loaded up with weapons. But in that case why were they here? There wasn't anything big happening as far as she knew. Unless they were here to start something.

Faith sat in the shadows idly playing with a knife from her pocket. Stalking was so dull. Just then she sensed movement coming from inside. Moving further into the shadows the slayer watched as the two men came out of the library and made their way back towards the motel. She followed closely behind noting the way that they moved. There was strength there, she could tell. Not inherited like herself and Buffy, but deliberate muscle developed through hard training over a long time. They seemed human, but that didn't mean anything. There have always been mortals working both sides. Deep down she hoped that they were hunters, if only for the sake of her libido.

Suddenly the shorter, and better looking of the two, stopped. Faith lent back into the darkness as he looked around, and watched as he talked to the other man. He handed a set of keys over to his friend and they split up. It took a second for Faith to decide which one to follow. The taller man carried on towards the motel, while the other made towards the graveyard. Looks aside, if one of them was up to something it was going to be the shorter of the two. So with a smile creeping across her face Faith followed him into the cemetery.

As Faith rounded the corner of yet another mausoleum she stopped abruptly. The man had vanished. She had just seen him go through this way, so where was he. Just as she was about to turn around something heavy knocked her to the ground. "Why have you been following us?" He said as he removed the knife and stake from her pockets. "Who say's I was following you. Can't a girl walk through a cemetery at night without being attacked?" Faith heard him scoff as he let her up, only to push her face first into the mausoleum wall. "Most girls don't follow men around carrying weapons. Who are you?"

Then she saw her chance. He wasn't using all of his strength to hold her, she could feel him holding back. Obviously not suspecting who she really was. Taking her shot, Faith turned tripping the man onto his back and pinning him to the ground. "I could ask you the same thing. Not many people come to the Hellmouth loaded up with weapons. And those who do are usually up to something." She stood up then, but maintained a defensive stance. She knew for sure now that he was human, and one human she could take without much trouble, no matter how much he trained or how many weapons he was carrying. "Hellmouth?" he asked as he stood up. "Are you a hunter?" he added.

Just then they both froze as they heard movement from behind the bushes. Great! Faith thought. Just as I was going to get some information out of him. A slayers work is never done. A vampire sprang out at them, but before she could move to pick up the stake he had taken from her, the man pulled a machete from inside his jacket and decapitated the vamp in one smooth motion. So he was a hunter. "Dean Winchester, Hunter" he said extending his hand to her. Faith took it without hesitation. "Faith Lehane, Vampire Slayer"

1


	12. Henry Bowers

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 12- Henry Bowers

Henry Bowers lay flat on his back staring out at the moon. He didn't know how long he had been lying staring up at the sky and quite frankly he didn't care. He was going to enjoy his freedom for one more night before he got to work. He had been locked up in that damned sanatorium for more years than he could count because of those brats. Too many years staring at the sky from his bunk at Juniper Hills while they got on with their lives, looking at the moon through the bars on his window. Soon he would have his revenge, all thanks to the clown who had given him his freedom.

Henry had been lying there on his bunk back in Maine when he had heard the voice. "Henry, Henry Bowers". He looked around, but everyone was asleep and there were no orderlies near by. "Up here, sharp stuff" Then he looked up. There was a face there on the moon. A face he recognised. The clown. If anyone knew how much he had suffered at the hands of those damn losers it was that face. He had hated them to. "You helped me once. Remember?" Yeah, he remembered. He remembered all too well. "You chased those brats. Almost got them little Henry, Almost" They had cost him everything that day. They had sent him here to rot. "Don't you want another chance?" What he wouldn't give for another chance. "You gotta go and finish the job" Yeah, finish the job. He'd get them this time. "You've got to go to California, Sunnydale California, and kill them all" Kill them all. "For me Henry. Kill them all, Henry. Kill them all. Kill them all. Kill them all..."

The voice had faded into the night only to be replaced by another. "Henry. Down here Henry" He knew that voice. "Belch, what are you doing here?" Belch was under his bed. That shouldn't make any sense at all. His old friend Belch, his dead friend Belch was under his bed. And yet it seemed right. He was going to get out of there and his old friend was going to help him. He was going to help him get those losers once and for all.

And he had. Belch had helped him escape. They had travelled for weeks together in the dark of night. And now they were lying on the grass together looking up at the sky. "Tomorrow Henry, tomorrow we will have our revenge" Henry turned to face his old friend and they grinned together.

1


	13. Faith The Vampire Slayer

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 13- Faith The Vampire Slayer

When Sam got back to the motel, he opened up the laptop and tried to do some research, but he knew it was a lost cause. He wouldn't be able to concentrate until Dean got back. He knew he would be fine, Dean always was, he knew what he was doing. But it didn't stop him worrying. With an impatient huff Sam closed the laptop and went to the window. As he pulled the curtain back he breathed a sigh of relief. Finally.

Walking back to the table Sam opened the laptop again and tried again. He didn't even look up when the door opened, and so he missed the appearance of the short brunette that followed Dean through the door. "Hey Sammy." Now that he knows that Dean is safe, Sam doesn't even bother to look up. "Hi Dean." Rolling his eyes Dean leans over and shuts the laptop. That gets Sam's attention. "What the fuck Dean!" he asks. He stops dead when on looking up he spots the girl leaning against the closed door. "Sam this is Faith, she's a vampire slayer or something."

"Hey" Faith says walking over to a pile of weapons she has spotted on the furthest bed. "A vampire slayer, I thought they were a myth." Dean shrugs as he walks over to Faith removing a very large knife from her hands. "Nope we're real." We? Now Dean was confused. He wasn't as good at the Demon law as Sam but he knew there was only supposed to be one slayer. " I thought there was only supposed to be one. 'One girl in all the world' and all that?" Faith threw herself backwards onto the other bed as Sam finished Dean's thought. "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires. There's some more but I can't remember it all." He said looking over at Faith who was rolling her eyes. "God, you're starting sound like Giles. There was one, Buffy, she lives here in Sunnydale. But then she drowned or something. She was resuscitated but by that point the new slayer had already been called. She then died activating me."

"So there are two slayers here in Sunnydale California?" Dean asked. "Yup, Me and B. So you guys hunt. I thought you might when I saw you pull up the other day, with all the weapons and all." She sat up eyeing the weapons again. "Yeah, we're on a case. Thought you might be able to help us out." Dean said, while thinking of all the other things she could help him out with. Noticing the look on Dean's face Sam elbowed him sharply in the ribs before confirming his brothers statement. "Yeah, we'd like your opinion. It's some sort of Spirit as far as I can tell taking on the form of a clown. It seems to hibernate for several years in between feeding, which makes me think it must have a physical body somewhere. It can..." It was then that Faith interrupted. "I'm not so good with the books and stuff, I'm much better at the practical. You'll wanna speak to Giles about all that stuff." Dean really was starting to like this girl. "Come round Sunnydale High tomorrow. Giles is the librarian. B and I will meet you there." That said Faith got up and left, leaving Dean to look after her longingly. Sam went back to the laptop shaking his head "Barely legal Dean."

1


	14. Resources

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 14- Resources

Faith was sitting at the table in the library, half listening to the lecture Wesley was giving her on inviting strangers into your strong hold. "You can't just go inviting people here because they claim to be hunters Faith. Just because he killed a vampire doesn't make him your friend." Wesley had happened to walk in when Faith was explaining the Winchesters to Giles and a very distracted Buffy. Buffy had somehow escaped listening to Wesley, as she was now nowhere to be seen. Probably off working on her Homecoming campaign. "Wesley I think she's got the point. But these men asked for Faith's help in stopping an evil we overlooked. I think we should meet with them and at least find out what they know." Thank you Giles, the voice of reason.

Not long after Wesley had started sulking due to Giles' interruption the two Winchesters arrived. Faith was just finishing the introductions when Buffy came in. "Hey B, these are the guys I was telling you about." Faith watched the brothers watching Buffy as she came in. It really was a pity they were brothers. It probably wouldn't do to go after both of them. They did seem very close after all. Well if she was going to have to narrow her sights down to one it would have to be Dean, who she assumed was the oldest. He was much more her type.

As Giles was showing Sam the collection of books in the slayer orientated section of the library, and Buffy was once again concentrating on useless tasks, Faith noticed that Dean was less than enthused. So she suggested that he have a look at some of the weapons stored for training.

Giles could see that the boy was in shock. Clearly the geek of the two Sam was mesmerised by the sheer volume of books the watcher had access to. Realising that Faith would not have said much on the subject, Giles had explained the duties of a watcher as well as the resources available to the guild. He could easily imagine Sam excelling as a watcher, but after watching the brothers interact and hearing abit about their history, he knew that they were better off hunting together. Giles had heard whispers of John Winchester these last few years. The name sent shivers through the underworld and Giles just knew that these two boys would soon surpass their dead fathers reputation. "Well then Sam, let's have a look at your research so far." Giles collected some volumes he thought would be useful and spread them out while Sam retrieved his laptop. "Hay Sammy" Dean said walking over to the table. "I'm gonna spar with Faith in the Gym hall, she says it will be empty by now." Obviously the younger brother was the more academically minded of the two, and Faith didn't seem to mind the idea. "That's probably a good idea" Giles said. "This could take a while, and Faith could always do with some more training." Rolling her eyes Faith led Dean to the now deserted Gym hall. If she had her way, there wouldn't be much training anyway.

1


	15. Henry's Revenge

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 15- Henry's Revenge

Mike locked the door to the public library and made his way home. It has been a stressful few days and it was nowhere near over. He had spent most of the day reliving old times with the losers club. As horrible as the circumstances were, it was nice to see everyone again. This train of thought unfortunately brought him to the one person who wasn't here, Stan.

Mike had finally phoned the Uris household. He had been dreading the phone call since last night. Eventually this afternoon he had plucked up the courage and made the call. Stan's wife had answered the phone after several rings and explained the horrible situation to him. Moments after Mike had phoned him Stanley Uris had killed himself. He had run a bath and slit his wrists, writing a single word in his own blood onto the bathroom wall. The word was 'IT'. The realisation that he had caused his friend to take his own life chilled Mike to the very core.

Upon reaching the steps to his house Mike stopped for a second and looked up at the sky. Why did 'It' have to come back. They thought they had killed 'It' all those years ago. How naive they had been, just children, hoping the monster was gone for good. He climbed the front steps and unlocked the door. It wasn't much but it was home.

As soon as he entered the hall Mike knew that something was wrong. The house didn't feel the same as it usually did, and living in Sunnydale he had learned to trust his instincts. "Hello? Is someone there" He asked pushing the keys through his clenched fist. "Hello nigger" he heard from the shadows. Spinning round he came face to face with Henry Bowers. "Henry?" he asked. He hadn't thought about Henry Bowers in a long time. Last he heard he was still at Juniper Hills. "I'll pay you back. Pay you all back" It was then that Mike noticed the knife in Henry's hand. Too late he tried to knock the knife from his hands. Too late he thought as he felt the knife plunge into his body. Too late, and he lost consciousness.

It was pure luck that Ben and Eddie both decided to go round and see Mike that night. They had both been worried after hearing about Stan. As they began climbing the steps the door was flung open. Down the steps came Henry Bowers. They rushed to catch him only to knock the knife he was carrying into his own body. Then they saw Mike lying unconscious on the hall rug.

1


	16. Training

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 16- Training

Dean followed Faith along the corridor towards the Gym. He was relieved that she had made the suggestion. He really was no good at the research, at least not as good at it as Sam was. It seemed that Sam was in his element, surrounded by all those books. And of course Dean was in his element now. He was following a gorgeous girl carrying a multitude of weapons to somewhere they could spar with each other. Dean grinned to himself. This wasn't going to be such a bad day.

Upon entering the empty Gym hall Faith removed her jacket leaving her in just her leather trousers and vest top. Dean followed suit removing his Leather jacket and picking up a large ornamental two handed axe, not very practical maybe, but it looked impressive. Faith selected two leathal looking daggers and took up a defensive stance.

Within minutes they were both sweating and breathing heavily. Faith's style, Dean noticed, was alot wilder than his own. She was impulsive, throwing herself into every move with little discipline, but she made up for it with her strength and flexibility. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed Sparing so much. He and Sam still spared on occasion, but they knew each other too well. They were both calculated and disciplined like their father had taught them. Their styles were too similar to be much use for practice. But Faith. After only a matter of minutes Dean was feeling the adrenaline pumping as much as it would if the fight were real. And it felt real. He knew that if they weren't on the same side, this girl could easily beat him. There was of course a rather obvious disadvantage to sparing with Faith, one which was plainly visible if someone happened to glance at his crotch. Which he had seen her do several times now, which really didn't help the situation.

Then he thought he saw an opening, her left side was momentarily unprotected. He lunged forward, twisting around so that the blade of the axe would strike her side. Unfortunately she saw this coming. She dodged the blow faster than he thought possible pushing him up against the wall with one of the daggers to the throat. "You win" he conceded with a grin. "Oh yeah, what do I win?" she asked looking him up and down. At this Dean raised an eyebrow. "See anything you like sweetheart?" The smirk however was wiped off his face when her lips descended on his. Before he realised what was happening, Dean was naked flat on his back with a very naked Slayer straddling him. Now this, he thought, is much more fun than training with Sammy.

1


	17. Success

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 17- Success

Faith watched Dean zip up his jeans while she retrieved her top from the floor. Well that was fun she thought, and definitely worth a return visit. Not a bad fighter either she added. Just then the double doors swung open. "Dean? Are you in here" Sam poped his head round the door scanning the room until his eyes landed on a half naked Dean and rolled his eyes. "Hey Sammy, find anything" Faith leaned over to pick up Deans T-shirt and hand it to him. "Thanks" he said with a grin. She then headed towards the door realising that Sam was answering his brothers question. "I think so, you should probably come take a look, if you're not too busy that is."

Back in the library Giles was waiting for Sam to return with the others. He had reluctantly sent Wesley after Buffy. The young watcher hadn't been much help. Giles couldn't figure out how he had ever risen so far in the guild. He was far too twitchy for anything practical and too squeamish for the more serious research.

Within a few minutes the Winchesters, the two slayers and one useless watcher had joined Giles around the table to discuss their clown problem. Although Giles and Sam hadn't been able to discover what exactly the creature was, thay had come across records of one 'Pennywise the clown' from Derry Maine. It seemed that this creature or whatever it was surfaced every 30 years or so to feed on children by praying on their fears. Giles agreed completely with Sam's view of the case. He was sure that 'Pennywise' had a physical form, and as he seemed to be a shapeshifter of some sort their best chance would be to shoot it with silver bullets. They had managed with some effort to narrow down the potential whereabouts of the creature from the information gained from the losers club as well as the knowledge Giles had gained over the years concerning the Sunnydale sewer system. They were just about to discuss when would be a good time to seek out and destroy the monster when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello, Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yeah"

"This is Ben... from the losers club"

"Yeah, the architect. What's up"

"It's Mike he's been attacked. We're all at the hospital now."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

1


	18. The Hospital

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 18- The Hospital

Ben stood outside in the corridor staring at the ceiling. Everything had gone by so fast since he had walked up to Mike's front door with Eddie. They had phoned an ambulance for Mike. Once they had arrived at the hospital they had had to talk to the police, asking questions about Henry Bowers. There hadn't been any problems. Henry was an escaped psychiatric patient after all. Then he had had to phone the others and explain the situation while Eddie had an asthma attack. Once Bill, the voice of reason, had arrived it was agreed that Ben should phone the Winchesters as well. It was too much of a coincidence Bowers turning up to have been a coincidence.

"Hey. How is he?" The eldest Winchester asked as he approached. Ben looked up to see not only the Winchesters but a middle-aged man with glasses and a young brunette standing in front of him. "The doctors say he's going to be alright. But he will have to stay here for a few days." Dean nodded. Ben wondered briefly how often the two hunters had been in hospital. He was sure it was a dangerous job, but surely time in hospital was too expensive and suspicious, to be done frequently. "What happened?" The younger brother asked as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs.

As Ben finished telling the story the others came out of Mike's room. The losers club were then introduced to Giles and Faith while Sam and Dean went to speak to Mike. They also believed that Bowers appearance was too much of a coincidence not to be related to the case.

Mike sat up as he saw the Winchester brothers enter the room. "We think we may know where it is." Sam said as he reached the bed. "We can take it out but it may take all of us." Dean added. Mike nodded, It was time. Sam explained that they should be able to kill it with silver bullets, if they located its physical form. This would mean a trip to the sewers, tomorrow night if possible.

After discussing the situation with Mike, Faith and Giles the Winchesters left to prepare as much ammunition as they could. The slayer and the watcher had then left, leaving Mike to tell the others about the plan. He knew they wouldn't all be willing but in the end they had all agreed. Tomorrow night they would all go down into the sewers together and one way or another it would be over.

1


	19. Preparing For Action

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 19- Preparing for Action

Sam and Dean were going through their weapons, trying to load as many guns as possible with silver bullets. Faith had said she would 'acquire' some more for them, if they dealt with the ammunition. So there they sat counting 9mm silver bullets waiting for Faith to get back to them. They had plenty of ammo. It hadn't been long since the last time they had restocked the trunk.

Tonight they were going down into the sewer. Tonight they would meet up with the losers club and with the two slayers, and they would hunt the creature down. Dean wasn't so sure about including the losers club, but Sam had pointed out that they were the only people to have fought 'It' before, the only people who really knew what to expect.

When Faith finally did arrive Dean had to pick his chin up off the floor. There she stood in the doorway with six handguns, wearing a black silk evening gown. If she was going to hunt in that there was no way he would be able to concentrate for a second. As his older brother seemed to be paralysed, Sam took the weapons from Faith and set them down on the furthest bed with their own. "Did you have any trouble getting them" he asked. "Nah, piece a cake" She said sitting down on the other bed.

"You look fantastic" Dean said finally finding his voice. It had been a long time since he had been affected this much by a girl. "Thanks. I have to go to this dance tonight with B and her friends. It shouldn't take long. Then we can go beat the crap out of this clown thing." It was strange to see, this other side of Faith. She was going to the dance obviously more for her friends than for herself. It seemed she wanted to help Buffy have a piece of normality before going back to work again. Earlier in the day Faith had told Dean about Buffy's quest to be Homecoming Queen. Although she didn't understand it, it was obvious that she would help her friend as much as possible.

"Well, I'd better get going." She said "B and I will meet you here in a few hours" With that she left, leaving a shell shocked Dean to stare after her. "Dean. Are you going to be thinking with your upstairs brain at all during this case?" Dean rolled his eyes. Great he'd already had this lecture once today. Too much fun on the job blah blah blah. All he wanted to do was spend a little time with a girl who understood. OK she was a lot younger than him, but what did that have to do with anything. How often do you meet others in the business, and a slayer, they were legendary. "Sam, you always told me I should have more Faith" he said laughing. "And I intend to"

1


	20. Homecoming

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 20- Homecoming

Faith stood in the corner watching everyone else have a good time. She had been the first one of the scoobies to arrive. Wesley and Giles were standing over by the punch now, but she could hardly go over and talk to them at a school event, it would look dodgy. Buffy and Cordelia were presumably still working things out in the limo and Willow and Xander were nowhere to be seen.

She had been ridiculously early, not because she had wanted to be here. But because she had been early at the Winchesters. It was stupid. She could have dropped of the weapons and then went to get changed, but she wanted Dean to see her dressed up. She had spent a lot of money on this dress, or at least she would have if she had actually paid for it. And she wanted him to see her in something other than her work clothes. Which was really odd. Since when did she care about how people saw her, especially guys. But Dean was different, Dean was a hunter, and why couldn't she get him out of her head. Oh Xander and Willow just walked in. Good she needed a distraction from her worrying thoughts.

Faith pushed her way towards Xander and Willow, who were now standing watching Oz play with very depressed looks on their faces. "What are you two so mopy about?" She asked. Wasn't this supposed to be a fun night, for people who cared about dances and stuff anyway. "We're not mopy, we're grooving. On Oz's band. He's a great guy Oz." OK she so wasn't buying any of this. Something was definitely up. "He wrote this song for me" Right, this distraction is going nowhere. If she stayed here any longer she just might say something. And that probably wouldn't be a good idea.

Faith looked around the room once again, hoping to see Buffy and Cordelia, but what she saw boiled her blood. Scott, that dick who had dumped Buffy less than a week ago was dancing with his date not two feet away. "Sleazebag" She said pointing him out to the others before walking away to get a drink. What she wouldn't give for a real drink right about now.

She lasted all of twenty seconds on her own without thinking about Dean or that bastard Scott. Well at least she could solve the last problem. She would pay him back for what he did to Buffy right now. "Scott. There you are honey" she said as she pulled him away from his date. "Hey good news. The doctor says that the itching and burning should clear up, but we have to keep using the ointment." She then turned to his date and said "Hi" in an annoyingly cheerful voice before walking off, leaving him to clear up the mess.

Now that felt good. She sat down with a smile on her face waiting for Buffy to show. When she eventually did, she looked like crap. And stranger still so did Cordy. As it turns out they had been hunted by a collection of Demons and bounty hunters, mistaking Cordy for her and had only just beaten them. Why does Buffy get to have all the fun. She gets to go fight demons while I have to stay here and play nice with a bunch of high school students she thought. And neither of them even got to be Homecoming queen. Never mind time to go beat some Clown ass.

1


	21. The Sewers

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 21- The Sewers

Everyone was outside of the motel waiting for the two slayers. Bill was anxious. He wanted it to be over. They all did. But they also knew that their best chance was to wait for the two slayers. He didn't know who they were really, but four demon hunters was better than two right. It was difficult to grasp that two high school girls could be any help in fighting 'It', but then again they had only been children themselves the first time. And these kids fought all kinds of evil all the time. It was easier to imagine the Winchesters in such a role. From what he had heard they had grown up on the road hunting demons with their father. What a childhood that must have been.

Eventually they turned up, dressed to kill. Literally. "How'd it go" Dean asked as he walked up to the brunette. "Five by five" she said grinning at him. "I think she means it went well" The blonde elaborated "At least for her" she added. "B got attacked on the way to the prom by a group of bounty hunters." Wow, that was a surprise. Even the Winchester brothers were taken aback. "Are you OK" Sam asked looking worried. "Yeah" she answered with a grin "They're all dead now."

The group walked towards the sewer entrance overflowing with adrenaline. This was it they were really going to do this. It was now or never. No one knew how many of them were going to make it out alive. The losers club exchanged looks and headed down into the sewer.

Once they were down inside the tunnels they walked along until they got to a division in the tunnels. It was decided that the two Winchesters would go down the right fork, the two slayers down the middle passage and the four remaining members of the losers club go down the left tunnel.

Before they split up they all checked their weapons. From the sewer plans it appeared that all three passages led to one large chamber at the centre. They would meet there and go after 'It's' physical form together. Wishing each other luck they went their separate ways.

1


	22. To The Right

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 22- To The Right

Sam and Dean walked down the right hand passage with their guns raised. They walked slowly side by side keeping a close eye out for anything unusual. Not far along the tunnel split into two. "Sammy?" Dean asked a little unnerved. "You looked at the plans right? This tunnel shouldn't split." Sam shrugged. "The plans probably aren't that accurate. And this creature seems to be able to alter reality" Well that wasn't very reassuring. "Alright, I suppose we should split up, take a passage each." Sam nodded and they went their separate ways.

Sam walked a short way down the passage, continually looking over his shoulder. Why was he so scared. He'd been hunting his entire life. This was no different to any other hunt he'd ever been on. Sure this one involved a killer clown, but he'd done that before as well. Maybe it was because this thing could be anything, could be anyone. But then again he'd done that to. It could be that after all their research, they still didn't know exactly what 'It' was. They knew where it was, and they think they know how to kill it, but not what it was, or where it came from.

"I'm from Derry" It said. Sam turned around and looked into the face of Pennywise the clown. "You could say I am Derry, everything that's wrong with Derry. I'm everything you've ever been afraid of." Sam looked up at the clown and laughed. Was this it, was this the thing that he had been so afraid of. He raised the gun and shot two bullets into the clowns face right between the eyes.

Meanwhile Dean was walking along his tunnel waiting for the monster to make its move. He wasn't worried. This thing fed on fears, what was it going to do appear in the form of an airplane. He laughed out loud at that. That would be worth seeing. Dean stopped dead when he realised that he wasn't the only one laughing. "You think that's your only fear Deano." Standing there watching him was John Winchester. "You're not real" he said lowering his gun slightly. "You're not him, he's dead." The creature with John's face pushed himself off the wall and walked towards him. "You're a disappointment Dean. All I ever asked you to do was look after Sammy. But you disappointed me." Dean raised the gun again. "Is that the best you can do, I've lived with his disappointment all my life. It doesn't scare me anymore." But then the vision changed "What about me Dean" Now it was Sam standing in front of him. "Could you kill me, like he asked you to, like I want you to. Can you?" It's not Sam, It's not Sam, It's not Sam. He said the phrase over and over as he aimed between his brothers eyes. "You're not Sam" He said aloud as he pulled the trigger.

1


	23. Down The Middle

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 23- Down The Middle

Buffy and Faith were talking as they walked together. Well Faith was talking, and Buffy was trying to ignore her. "So, what do you think about the Winchesters?" Faith asked trying to get some sort of response out of the blonde slayer. "What about them Faith, they're just a couple of hunters" Buffy was in no mood for this. She had been having a terrible day, a terrible week to be honest. Today was just the last straw. "They're cute though" Faith replied. "Do you remember what I said the other day?" she asked. Buffy knew exactly what she was talking about. When Scott had broken up with her Faith had persuaded her to go to the prom with her, making a comment about finding two studs to use for the night. "There's nothing to stop you Faith, If you want to go have fun with them you go do that. But I'm not in the mood." At that the brunette grinned.

"You did already didn't you!" Buffy exclaimed "You've already slept with them" Faith rolled her eyes "Don't be ridiculous B, I only slept with one of them. They're brothers. Brothers that work together, it would be weird." Not that I'd say no she added to herself. "When did this happen?" Buffy asked "You've only known them a couple of days. It was the older one Dean wasn't it." Faith laughed. "Now you want to talk. A couple of minutes ago you trying your damndest to ignore me completely." Their conversation however would have to wait because it was then that 'It' made its move.

"Faith, it's been a while" Great, she thought turning round to see Kakistos. "Is that honestly the best you can do?" she asked "Honestly, we killed you already." The creature then turned to Buffy with a familiar face. "I'm sorry Buffy" It said from Angel's face as he changed to Angelus. Buffy rolled her eyes. She could not be bothered with this today. Any other day it probably would have bothered her a lot more but tonight she really didn't care. Lifting the gun up and pulling the trigger she said "Shut up Angel"

"Way to go B" Faith said impressed. She may not have recognised the face but she knew the name and how hard it must be for Buffy to get past it all. But then again she had already killed him once. It probably wasn't as hard the second time around. "Come on lets go" Buffy said making her way further down the passage. "So tell me" She said taking Faith's arm "What happened between you and Dean"

1


	24. To The Left

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 24- To The Left

The losers club walked slowly down the tunnel they had been allocated. After a couple of meters Bill broke into a run. He had seen something further down the passage, something that couldn't be there. "Audra" He bent down to pick up the purse lying on the floor. It couldn't be, she couldn't be here. He had left his wife safe at home to come here. He barely heard the others calling after him as he sprinted further down the tunnel.

"Bill!" Yelling did no good. He wouldn't stop. As one being the others ran after him, stopping only when they caught up to him in a round chamber. "If she is down here, there's only one way to help her." He knew that, of course he knew that. He also knew that there was a good chance that all this was a trick, that she wasn't really down here. Just as he managed to pull himself together something else caught his eye. What now.

Coming slowly towards them was a paper boat. Crap. There wasn't a single one of them who didn't know what that meant. Georgie. Sure enough, across from them at the other entrance stood George Denbrough. All but Bill raised their guns. They weren't going to take any chances this time. "My boat"

Bill looked into his little brothers face. "Georgie" That face he hadn't seen since his childhood. He was still dressed in his yellow raincoat, although his face was pale and one of his arms was missing. He looked just how they had found him that day. "It's all your fault" No, don't say that. He couldn't listen to his brother voicing the thoughts he had had for so long. "Oh, Georgie". But his brother wouldn't say these things, his brother trusted him, loved him. "All your fault Bill, You sent me out and it killed me." That's not true, he didn't know about It then, he didn't know. "It was in the drain, Bill and you let it kill me!" No.

"Bill, remember, that's not Georgie. Remember, fight it." Not Georgie. "Bill, that thing's not your brother" Not my brother. Once again his friends had pulled him back. "You're not George. George is dead. And it's not my fault." Slowly he raised his gun to the creature wearing his brothers face. "You killed my brother George you bastard!" and he fired.

"Show yourself!" Bill yelled as he stepped forward into the middle of the chamber. "Go, while you still can. This is your last chance" Pennywise's disembodied voice answered. "Show yourself!" He was going to end it, this time for good. "Silly boy, you still think you can see me. You'll never see me. You'll see only what your little mind will allow. Go! Now. For if you stay you will lose your little mind in my deadlights. Like all the others. Like all the others" No! Together they continued down the passage at the other end of the chamber. This had to end now, one way or another.

1


	25. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 25- Itsy Bitsy Spider

Sam came to a large door at the end of the passage. Now that's creepy he thought. The door looked very out of place down in the sewers. It was a large gothic wooden door surrounded by bones. Well this must be it. He pushed the door open and entered slowly with his gun raised. Inside was a huge cavern. He edged his way into the large space keeping his eyes and ears open for any movement.

Over to his left he heard the creaking of a door. There were several doors into the cavern, but the shape moving through this one was familiar. "Dean" The shape lowered the gun it was holding and made its way over to him. "That you Sammy?" Dean asked looking him up and down suspiciously. Sam rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me Dean. Have you seen any of the others." Dean relaxed and lowered his gun. It was Sam. "No, not yet. But it seems all of the tunnels lead here, so they should be here soon."

"So are you girls gonna stand around all day or are we going to kill this thing?" Faith asked as she and Buffy made their way to the boys. "We were just waiting for you, don't want to have all the fun." Great, Sam thought, Dean was in flirting mode. He looked over at the other slayer, noticing the way her eyes scanned the room. "What's that" She asked looking over Sam's shoulder. They all turned to where Buffy was pointing, noticing for the first time the woman suspended from the wall.

"Audra!" They spun back around again to see Bill running towards the woman, followed by the rest of the Losers Club. "You know her?" Dean asked as he helped to pull her down. "She's my wife" Bill answered as he cradled her to his chest. "Dean" Sam said, trying to get his brothers attention without panicking the civilians. "Spider" From the other side of the cavern a giant spider was emerging. It was huge. Within a few seconds both Winchesters and both slayers were firing at the giant arachnid, but with little effect.

"Stop!" Dean shouted. This wasn't working, they had to find it's weak spot. As the spider loomed closer the Losers club joined the four hunters. "The deadlights!" One of them yelled, Dean wasn't sure which one. "The what?" he asked. It was Beverly who answered. "The white lights, on its abdomen. Aim for them" And so all ten shot at the delicate area on the spiders body. It rolled over with its legs in the air but Dean knew it wasn't enough. He pulled a couple of machete's out of his jacket and handed one to Faith, while Sam did the same handing his spare to Buffy. Together they ripped the creature to pieces, finally salting and burning each piece just in case.

It took a while, but eventually they all climbed out of the sewer in one piece. Each of them wondering how it would of gone if they had had to face the creature alone. Sometimes there really was strength in numbers.

1


	26. A Long Day

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 26- A Long Day

Buffy pulled herself out of the sewer entrance exhausted. It had been a really long day. She smiled her thanks to Sam as he extended a hand to help her. Faith was right, he was cute, but she knew she wouldn't do anything. She had made that mistake before. This business was far too dangerous, she couldn't get involved with a hunter, that was just looking for disaster. She climbed into the back seat of the Winchesters car with Faith barely able to keep her eyes open.

The Losers Club had all left to go back to the hospital, they wanted to fill their Librarian friend in on what had happened tonight. Buffy however, just wanted to go home. Any other day the trip down the sewers wouldn't have bothered her so much but she had already spent a good part of the evening fighting for her life, with Cordelia of all people, before they even got to the sewers. She barely even registered when the car pulled up in front of her house. Faith must have given them directions. She thanked the brothers for the lift and offered them her help whenever they needed it. She climbed out of the car and walked slowly to her front door. When her head hit the pillow she was asleep instantly.

Faith watched Buffy make her way into the house. Poor B. She always took things to heart. She didn't seem to see the fun in hunting. As they pulled away and made their way back to the motel Faith continued with the story she had been telling the Winchesters. "...Anyway. It was about a hundred and eighteen degrees, I'm sleeping without a stitch on..."

"...Then the cops pull up and arrest us both." Faith finished as Dean pulled into the motel car park. By the time they get out of the car, they are all laughing. As the boys lock up Faith makes her way to her room. But she stops when she reaches the door. What the hell, they'll be leaving tomorrow. She turns around as she makes up her mind. "Dean, you coming in?" she asks. He grins at her from the car, only taking a minute to make up his mind. "Night Sammy" He says and runs after her. Out of the corner of her eye Faith sees Sam roll his eyes and make his way into their room.

1


	27. The Curse Is Broken

Persephone Tinkerbell It Came To California

Chapter 27- The Curse Is Lifted

Mike Hanlon sat in his hospital bed and thought about everything that had happened recently. His memory was starting to fail now. For a long time he had been the only one to remember It. He supposed it was because he had to. Someone had to remember in case It came back. Now he was starting to forget. He supposed that was because no one needed to remember anymore. The curse was broken. Or so he liked to think. The others had all left. Ben and Bev had left together, Eddie had gone, so had Richie and Bill had left with his Wife. He had seen the Slayers a couple of times. They had come to see if he was alright. He didn't expect to see than again, he planned to move. The Winchesters had come by to say goodbye before they left, leaving him their number just in case. He had watched them drive away in their car thinking about how much they had helped. He wondered how things would have gone if they had relied on a pair of old silver earrings instead of silver bullets. It wasn't a pleasant thought. He fell asleep, dreaming a dream that for once didn't involve clowns.

1


End file.
